kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
County General
County General '''is a world in ''Kingdom Hearts II ½.'' Story First Visit The first visit to County General is set in the latter half of the series' second season (1995-1996). Upon arriving, Sora, Donald and Goofy are hit by an ambulance driven by paramedics Shep and Riley. They hurry to bring them and the patient they were already carrying to the nearest hospital - County General. Sora, Donald and Goofy are treated by the County Staff, but recover quickly thanks to the power of the Keyblade and some Cure magic (to the amazement of the doctors, who are of course not used to magic). Meanwhile, doctors Mark Greene, Susan Lewis and Peter Benton are working on the fourth victim that was brought in. Although he still seems to be alive, his heartbeat is entirely absent, as if the heart is absent entirely (they don't know it yet, but this is a Heartless victim). Then, he turns into a Heartless which is quickly defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy. Later, they see Shep talking harshly to Riley. Greene and nurse Carol Hathaway explain that Shep's previous partner died in a fire recently, causing Shep to act off. On the helicopter landing pad on the hospital's roof, Pete and Maleficent discuss the progress of the Heartless invasion of County General and the surrounding city. Since millions of people live in this world, it is a very viable source of Heartless. Maleficent reveals to Pete her discovery of Organization XIII's castle, and her plans to take it as her own. After she leaves, Pete goes looking for someone to turn into a more powerful Heartless. He observes Shep fighting with Riley and snapping at Sora. Pete transforms one of the ambulances in the parking lot into a powerful Heartless which attacks Sora and the others. After it is defeated, Pete shows up to confront them. Pete is defeated as well, after which he flees. Sora realizes that it was Shep who inadvertently drew the Heartless to the hospital - his anger and frustration after losing his partner caused darkness to accumulate in his heart. Second Visit The second visit takes place in the middle of the sixth season of the series (1999-2000), specifically two episodes: Be Still, My Heart and All in the Family. On their second visit to County General, Sora, Donald and Goofy are greeted by various new faces and see several old ones missing or in new positions. Apparently, time goes much faster in County General, allowing years to pass on the world between each visit to the world (just like in City of Angels). Greene reveals that the Heartless have returned and that the hospital is filled with of their victims. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Greene fight off the many Heartless that are spawned from them. Since all Heartless victims will turn into Heartless anyway, Sora suggests not letting them into the hospital, but the new hospital Chief of Staff Robert Romano says this is against the Hippocratic Oath. Then, a man called Paul Sobricki enters the hospital, telling he has a headache. Romano, relieved that there finally is a patient who is not a Heartless victim, heads up to the Surgery department. Carter and med student Lucy take care of Sobricki. Maleficent appears in the ambulance bay, watching Sora, Donald and Goofy. They assist Carter and Lucy with Sobricki, but are then called up to the Surgery department where a large Heartless has appeared. After they defeat the Heartless, they rush back downstairs after a call about problems there. After fighting off more Heartless, they help Carter and Lucy hold a very combative Sobricki down to perform some tests. After they finish and leave the room, Maleficent appears before Sobricki. She offers to help him get rid of the doctors who have been hurting him, if he helps her defeat Sora, Donald and Goofy. All he has to do is open his heart to the darkness... Sora talks Weaver into closing the ER to trauma to halt the influx of Heartless victims, earning him an angry tirade from Romano. Then, Dr. Malucci comes in, yelling that Carter and Lucy are hurt - stabbed by an unknown assailant. Goofy immediately suspects it's Sobricki. Soon after, Maleficent and Sobricki appear. Controlling Sobricki with the forces of darkness, Maleficent has him attack Sora, Donald, Goofy and Greene. They defeat Sobricki, who then disappears, lost to the Realm of Darkness. Sora and the others hurry up to Surgery where they find that Carter is still alive, but Lucy hasn't made it. Sora must inform Carter of Lucy's death. Downstairs, they break the news to the others. Third Visit The third visit occurs early during the tenth season of the series (2003-2004) and is heavily based around the episode Freefall. Returning to Count General, Sora, Donald and Goofy find it again overrun with Heartless. Romano, now Chief of the ER, is in a very sour mood and even nastier to his coworkers than normal. Sora, Donald and Goofy meet Carter, who is now the most senior doctor in the ER (Mark Greene died several years ago). They are called up to the office of Kerry Weaver, now Chief of Staff of the hospital. Weaver informs them that if the Heartless problems continue, the hospital could be closed down by the Health Department. Hades appears before Romano in his office. He reveals himself to be the source of the Heartless, offering to "call them off" if Romano helps him with something - get rid of Sora, Donald and Goofy for him. To do that, Hades will give him control over the Heartless. Later, Romano overhears Sora, Dr. Chen and med student Abby talking disrespectfully about him, and tests out his new powers by summoning a powerfull Heartless called Duplicator (they don't yet notice he's summoning them). During a meeting with Weaver, Sora suspects that Romano is involved with the Heartless. Romano and med student Neela are called up to the roof to bring in a medevac on a helicopter. Suspicious, Sora, Donald and Goofy tag along. On the roof, they are ambushed by Heartless. Romano smiles and states that they have come for the Key Bearer. Under control of the Heartless, he fights them but is easily defeated. Hades appears on the roof, revealing to Sora, Donald and Goofy that he has decided to leave the Underworld and come after them to stop them from thwarting his schemes against Hercules. Hades explains his deal with Romano. Sora tries to reason with Romano, but Hades states he is already become a Heartless. He turns the helicopter bringing in the medevac into a powerful Heartless called the HeliChopper. Romano boards the HeliChopper and fights Sora, Donald and Goofy in one final boss battle. After the battle, Romano is killed when the HeliChopper falls on top of him, mirroring Clayton's death and Romano's own death in the ER TV series. An angry Hades leaves through a Corridor of Darkness. Sora, Donald and Goofy head downstairs to break the news. Fourth Visit The fourth visit is set in the middle of the series' thirteenth season (2006-2007) and based around the episode Murmurs of the Heart. Heartless are appearing at County General once again. Sora, Donald and Goofy, this time teaming up with new ER Chief Luka Kovac. Luka is confronted by an angry former patient called Curtis Ames, who blames him for disabling him. He causes quite a ruckus and is carried away by security. Dr. Gates suggests he may be the source of the Heartless. At Ames's home, Maleficent appears before him, offering her help in getting revenge on Luka. All Ames has to do is open his heart to the darkness... At the hospital, Sora, Donald and Goofy are looking for possible Heartless sources. When talking to Dr. Gates, Heartless spawn in the room and attack them. They seem to be attracted to darkness in Gates's heart, who reveals his former girlfriend recently took her own life because he was involved with Neela. Sora surmises that while his frustration may have produced darkness in his heart to attract the Heartless, it is not the reason they have returned to this world. Sora, Donald and Goofy are called to a disturbance in the city's bank district, where they encounter a giant Behemoth-like Heartless called Gigantor. Maleficent and Ames observe - this was simply Maleficent demonstrating the power of the Heartless to Ames. Although the Gigantor is defeated, Ames is now won over, opening his heart to the darkness. Back at the hospital, Sora learns that Ames has kidnapped Luka. Dr. Pratt informs them that Ames was using the Heartless. They find them in Ames's apartment. They easily defeat Ames, but Maleficent appears and resurrects the Gigantor. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luka fight Ames as he rides the Gigantor into battle. After the battle, Luka hands Sora the Croatian Lucky Charm keychain. Before leaving, Sora tells Luka to "set the tone". Characters *John Carter (Noah Wyle) *Mark Greene (Anthony Edwards) *Luka Kovac (Goran Visnjic) *Abby Lockhart (Maura Tierney) *Susan Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) *Peter Benton (Eriq La Salle) *Doug Ross (Matt McKenzie) *Kerry Weaver (Laura Innes) *Neela Rasgotra (Parminder Nagra) *Gregory Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) *Michael Gallant (Sharif Atkins) *Lucy Knight (Kellie Martin) *Dave Malucci (Erik Palladino) *Ray Barnett (Shane West) *Tony Gates (Quinton Flynn) *Carol Hathaway (Eliza Schneider) *Jeanie Boulet (Gloria Reuben) *Sam Taggart (Linda Cardellini) *Elizabeth Corday (Alex Kingston) *Cleo Finch (Michael Michele) *Archie Morris (Scott Grimes) *Jing-Mei Chen (Ming-Na Wen) *Jerry Markovic (Abraham Benrubi) *Frank Martin (Troy Evans) *Shep (Jess Harnell) *Robert Romano (Paul McCrane) *Paul Sobricki (David Krumholtz) *Curtis Ames (Kevin Michael Richardson) Boss themes First visit *Ambu-Lance - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Pete - Squirming Evil Second visit *Bone Saw - The Corrupted *Paul Sobricki - The Encounter Third visit *Duplicator - Dance to the Death *Robert Romano - Squirming Evil *Robert Romano & HeliChopper - Destiny's Force Fourth visit *Gigantor - Desire For All That Is Lost *Curtis Ames - Sinister Shadows *Curtis Ames & Gigantor - The Deep End Optional bosses *Naxromo - The 13th Struggle Quotes First visit Shep (after the ambulance hits Sora, Donald and Goofy): Damn it, Riley! Why did I ever let you drive? Benton (about Sora's hair): What's with the hair job? Ross: '''Latest fashion, I guess. Mark told me Rachel's getting plaits. '''Donald (the doctors are amazed that he speaks): Of course I talk! Don't you? Benton '(''after Donald heals Sora): Tell me I didn't just see a duck in clothes perform a miracle healing. '''Benton (after Sora, Donald and Goofy explain what's doing on): Magic, huh? Well, I always said I'll believe something when I see it. And here we are. Weaver: '''Out of business, no less. Miracle healing is the bane of modern medicine. '''Sora: '''Simply put, we're from another world. '''Jeanie: '''You mean you're aliens? '''Donald: No, it's different. Weaver: What, like a parallel universe or something? Sora: The Heartless are attracted to the darkness within people's hearts. And there is darkness within every heart. No exceptions. Ross: '''Well, that sucks. '''Pete (about Sora, Donald and Goofy): That was good thinking, picking a world with no magic. It's the last place they'll expect to find Heartless, so they won't come here! Maleficent: Let's not let confidence get the better of you. They have surprised us before. Or have you forgotten about Port Royal? Jerry (to Sora): So you can heal anything with your magic, right? Could you cure my back? It's killing me. Greene: 'Those Heartless ''really need to go... '''Pete: '''Well, then you're out of luck, baldie! '''Weaver (to Pete): Hey, you! Get your big butt out of my ER! We've had enough of your Heartless! Pete: Better watch that mouth of yours, redhead! Or I'll get angry. And you won't like me when I'm angry! Donald (after Pete is defeated): Hey Pete, it's your lucky day! You're in a hospital! Benton: Well, I'm not treating him. Greene: According to the Hippocratic Oath... Ross: 'Forget that. '''Weaver: '''I'll overlook it. '''Shep '(after learning the Heartless were drawn to the darkness in his heart): What are you accusing me off, exactly? Satanism? Second visit 'Malucci: '''This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder, dude. '''Donald: '''What do you mean? '''Malucci: '''See? The duck just talked! '''Chen '(treating a Heartless victim): How are you doing to help us, exactly? '''Sora: '''With magic. '''Kovac: You mean like voodoo? Benton: Still asystole! Chen: What do you expect? Her heart is gone! Romano: Well, I've got to hand it to you ER folks. You really cleaned this place up good. Not a single patient in sight. Last time I checked in here, there were enough veggie burgers to start a vegan restaurant. Romano (about the 'help' the doctors got): Tell me, what poor soul did you drag off the streets to clean up your scut? Someone with an MD behind their name, I hope? Romano (about Sora, Donald and Goofy helping the staff): What despair drove you to seek the help of an Emo kid, a buck-toothed dog and a talking duck? Romano (not believing Weaver's explanation about the Heartless): Kerry, your imagination never ceases to amaze me. Maybe you can move to Japan and start your own cartoon show. Maleficent: Beware, Key Bearer! This hospital visit could very well be your last! Romano: These Heartless need to be dealt with. I don't like the idea of one of my patients turning into something out of the Mystery Science Theater on me. Romano: Ah, they remembered to notify me about the ER going to hell. How considerate. Randi (about Sora): Do you know where I can get my hair done like that? Romano '(''Weaver closed the ER to trauma due to the Heartless infestation): Without a legitimate reason to close the ER, you risk God knows how many malpractice suits, possibly a closure of this department. Of course, the latter would significantly raise the average IQ around here, but it would also mean a significant loss of income for the hospital, ergo your wallet and mine. So be a bit more considerate the next time you decide to throw in the white towel, okay? It seems our three GhostBusters can handle the Heartless just fine. Sora, whatever the heck it is you do, do it better. Just pretend that I'm paying you for it. '''Weaver: We call him 'Rocket Romano' for a reason. Fast talking and about as subtle as a Stinger missile. Sobricki: I'm defending myself. Maleficent told me everything. These doctors, they're not planning on helping me. They want to take my organs! Romano: Great, another unsatisfied customer... Finch (after Sobricki is defeated): Should I get a crash cart? (Sobricki disappears into darkness) Never mind. Carter: Lucy's dead, isn't she? Sora: I'm sorry. Carter: You did what you could, right? Sora: Not enough... Carter: Can't ask any more of you. Your fight against the Heartless isn't all that different from being a doctor. The world is the patient, the Heartless are the disease. You try to fix the patient, but sometimes...you lose them. Third visit Romano '(''meeting Sora, Donald and Goofy again): Ah, if it isn't the ER GhostBusters! Better late than never, I suppose... '''Goofy (Romano has an artificial arm): What's happened to your arm? Romano: None of your business, Droopy. Romano (berating Sora): This Heartless situation is a failure of your management, not mine. Sora: Bad guys keep bringing them here, it's not our fault. Romano: Well, then do a better job of fighting the bad guys, genius! Not much sense in fighting the symptoms if you're not doing anything to actually cure the disease. Good thing you don't have an MD behind your name. Then again, you fit right in with the other ER meatheads. (pager beeps) Okay, I am now late for a staff meeting. Thank you, Sora. Lewis (about Romano being ER Chief): You have no right to complain, Carter. I'm his deputy, I'm off way worse than you. Donald: Then why did you become deputy? Lewis: 'That was before ''he became chief. '''Romano: Heartless, Heartless, Heartless. If I have to hear that word one more time, I swear someone is going to get hurt. You three are lucky I'm not actually paying you for exterminating those things, because this would be your pink slip right here. Sora: We're doing our best! Romano: The fact that this is your best makes it worse. Sora: Ugh!!! Hades (to Romano): Slow down there, Robo-Doc. I'm the guy controlling the Heartless. Now what does that tell you? (silence) EEEH!! Your time's up! Better luck next time? (disappears, then respawns) Don't worry, I'm just messing with you. I think we can reach, say, a truce... Romano: Indulge me, Bunsen head. Romano (to Sora, Donald and Goofy): I hope you three have a malpractice premium, because I'm on the verge of suing. Hades '(''Romano summoned his first Heartless, which was then defeated): Having fun, are we? Looks like that didn't quite cut it. '''Romano: Hold your horses, candlestick. I'm just trying this out. Romano: Wait, you're actually Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld? Hades: '''Well, du-uh! Who else would call himself Hades? '''Romano: Well, excuse me, charcoal breath! In this world there's no such thing as an Underworld. Hades: '''Really? Now that's a shame. But hey, I never said I wanted to rule this place, so who cares. '''Sora (to Hades): What are you doing outside of the Underworld? Hades: I'm on holiday, what does it look like? I'll let you do a riddle. Question: what do I want most? Goofy: '''Defeat Hercules? '''Hades: Bingo! One point for Goofy. Second question: who keeps getting in my way? Donald: Us? Hades: One point for Donald! That's a tie, ladies and gentlemen! Now, here comes the final coup de grace! What do I have to do before I can get rid of Hercules? Sora: '''Get rid of us. '''Hades: Bingo! And the crowd goes wild! So, here we are. You need to be taken care of, and unfortunately you tend to travel a lot. Luckily, I'm the Lord of the Dead, so I have my ways of getting around. Darkness, gotta love it. But guys, why the surprise? Maleficent and that irritating Organization XIII pull this all the time! Romano (as the defeated HeliChopper Heartless falls towards him): NOOOOO!!!! Corday (about Romano): He had nothing besides this place, Sora. No wife, no children, no family. When he lost that, it destroyed him. Hopefully he'll find peace now. Fourth visit Morris (about Sora, Donald and Goofy): Wait, you know these guys? Sam: Of course, I was there when Romano went crazy and sided with the Heartless. Morris: What? Why don't I know this? I was there! Sam: '''You were high the whole time. '''Morris: No, I wasn't! Sam: '''Yes you were! '''Morris (to Sora): Don't listen to her, she's a mean psycho nurse. Neela: I just heard a nasty rumor. Frank: What? Luka cheated on Abby? Neela: No, the Heartless are back. Ray: What's a Heartless? Frank: The root of all evil, buddy. Gates (about the Heartless in the ER): I heard some stories about this place when I matched here, but this beats it all. What is this, The Twilight Zone? Sora: The Heartless are drawn to darkness in people's hearts. Sam: Well, there's plenty of darkness to go around here... Morris (Pratt looks at him): What? Wait, no no no. It's not me, Greg! Pratt: I wasn't saying anything. Morris: I'm as pure as they come! There's no darkness in my heart. I'm...I'm one hundred per cent pure light, kindness and human spirit! Sora: There is darkness within every heart. Morris: Oh. (pauses awkwardly) Well, you know, I'm just a fallible human being just like everybody else... Pratt: '''Fallible indeed. '''Pratt (to Kovac, after Curtis Ames makes a scene in the ER): That the guy who sued you? Kovac: What gave you that impression? Frank (about Ames): Dollars to donuts this guy's already recruiting Heartless to build a massive religious empire and plunge all of us into the infernal abyss! Sora (learning several people have left County when he was gone): People come and go here, don't they? I wish time didn't go as fast in this world. Abby: '''Maybe your time is just moving slower. '''Goofy (looking at an X-ray): Gawrsh, that looks pretty bad. Gates: Compound fracture of both the ulna and radius with additional fracturing near the humeral medial epicondyle and radial fossa. (blank stares from Sora, Donald and Goofy)'' Yeah, it's pretty bad. '''Gates' (Sora heals a patient): You're a frickin' faith healer! Sora: That's the power of the Keyblade! Gates: So, forget God - you just need a giant key? Sora: So, you're an Intern, right? Gates: '''Right. '''Goofy: Shouldn't you be supersized then? Donald: "Supervised!" Gates: Well, let's just keep that our little secret, okay guys? Pratt: The Heartless take away their hearts. And their soul with it. Morris: Wow Greg, that's deep... (Pratt gives him a look) I...I was being sincere! Morris (after Sora saves him from the Heartless): Oh, thank you so much! You saved me! (hugs him) Sora: Uh, Dr. Morris, you're not supposed to hold on that long...or that tight. Morris (lets go): Oh, I'm sorry. I just need to... (faints) Ray (needlessly called down Neela for surgery on a Heartless victim): Well, what kind of case is it? I don't know which department to go to. This is...unnatural. Neela: Well, it definitely isn't surgical. (Sora, Donald and Goofy walk in) There's the department you need. Ames: Let's go. I have an appointment with my doctor. Maleficent: And this time, you'll get a very rewarding cure for your pains! Neela: I still can't believe all of this is real. (to Sora) This must be so normal to you... For us, it's, well... It's like waking up to discover that all we know to be true is a fantasy. Sora: Oh, but I'm still trying to make sense of it, too. A year ago I was just playing with my friends on our island. Then, the Heartless came. They destroyed my world. I got the Keyblade, and now I'm supposed to save all worlds. '' '''Abby': Wow. I couldn't handle that kind of responsibility. And I'm a doctor! Morris (about Ames): He's psycho, I mean flat-out Cuckoo's Nest! Kovac (to Sora): We part, only to meet again. Sora: You set the tone, Luka. Kovac: What? 'Sora: '''Carter told me to say that. Trivia *Chronologically, County General marks the first time Hades has appeared in another world to cause problems for Sora, Donald and Goofy. Thus, it serves as an introduction to this subplot. *Leaving County General for the last time, Sora tells Luka to "set the tone". This is used various times in the series to denote the "passing of the torch" (the leading character of the show). In the 1994 pilot episode, it is said to Mark Greene, the lead character for the first 8 years of the show. Leaving in 2002, Greene says the line to John Carter who replaces him as the lead character on the next season. In 2005, Carter said the same to Archie Morris when he left, although the new lead character thereafter was Luka Kovac and not Morris. Sora's telling it to Luka is a way to denote that, for the time being, Sora will no longer be around to help and Luka must run things in the ER on his own. *Luka's monologue to Sora as Sora leaves County General for the last time is a reiteration of his goodbye to Carter when Carter left the series. *Romano dies when the HeliChopper Heartless falls on top of him. In the series, he was killed when a helicopter crashed on top of him. *Paul Sobricki attacks Carter and Lucy after being possessed by the Heartless. In the series, he did so because he was an undiagnosed schizophraeniac. *As in City of Angels, time passes much faster in County General, allowing years to go by between each time Sora, Donald and Goofy visit. *Dr. Anna Del Amico, played by Maria Bello, is the only main character from the series to be entirely absent during all visits to the world. She only appeared in the fourth season and the last few episodes of the third. *Susan Lewis is the only character appearing during multiple world visits who doesn't appear during two ''consecutive visits. She appears during the first and third visit, mirroring her departure from the show in 1996 and subsequent return in 2001 (being the only main character to have rejoined the cast after leaving). *After completing the storyline of the first visit, talk to Doug Ross. He'll give you the Defibrillation Unit, a keychain. This Keyblade increases MP by 1 slot, specifically Cure magic, and raises defense. *After completing the storyline of the fourth visit, talk to Neela. She'll mention seeing Romano on the roof, which is strange since he was already defeated. On the roof, Sora, Luka, Donald and Goofy will have to fight the Nobody who was created when Romano was turned into a Heartless: Naxromo. Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½